It Was Our Day
by VisionInSilver
Summary: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Ginny Weasley receive certain tragic news... How will they take it? please r/r


A/N-This will be a three part story following the thoughts of Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Ginny Weasley about… well… you'll just have to see.  The song (between the ***'s) doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Bewitched.  Yeah, yeah, I know… old group, but this song just fit well with my idea.  Please read and review!  ~ViS

                           ***Eight o'clock, on the morning that you left

                                     The day was dark; I sat in my room

                                     They walked in and told me that you'd gone

                                     That moment on I knew you'd be our angel

                                     Knew you'd be our angel***

            I watch them from my comfy seat on the stairs.  It had been storming outside which, as usual, scared me to death.  The fact that I had been up in my room trying to get rid of a splitting headache now seemed irrelevant to the storm that kept raging on. It seemed irrelevant to my family as well, who were now making a noisy fuss over the two unrecognizable people at the door.  Their backs are turned to me, and the bulky winter necessities the two were sporting made it impossible to tell who the two guests were.  It's not until I catch a glimpse of a black braid that I remembered Alicia Spinnet, my brother George's girlfriend of three and a half years, and Angelina Johnson, Fred's fiancé, were staying at the Burrow for a week anxiously awaiting the twins' arrival back for their Christmas leave.  The two had left early in the morning last August to join the ranks of those fighting in the war against you know-Voldemort.  I shouldn't be frightened of his name.  Hermione once told me that somebody wise told her "never to fear a name because it only increases the fear of the thing itself"… something like that. I suppose she has a point.  I mean, names don't attack people; although you can never be to sure in this wizarding world of ours.   I had told them it was crazy to enlist…

            "What about your joke shop!"  I had yelled, trying to reason with them.  "What about Angelina and Alicia!  Bloody hell!  What about me!"

            "We'll be back 'ickle Gins," Fred had said while patting me on the head.

            "Be back in no time," said George. "Don't get your knickers in a twist!" 

            Blimey…  I'd hate to be the one to say "told you so."

            I steel a glance at Mum's clock on the kitchen wall.  I can barely make out one of the slots from my spot on the steps.  Home-that was the one I could see.  The faces of Mum, Dad, Ron, and me stare back at me, grinning.  I don't know why were seemed so happy; we aren't right now.  It's not uncommon for Charlie, Bill, and Percy to not be seen there, so I shrugged that off, but it makes my heart ache not to see Fred and George at that spot with the rest of us.  

            I decide to head downstairs to say 'hullo' to Alicia and Angelina, but I don't even have to turn the corner to see a site that made my eyes widen in shock.  Dad is holding a sobbing Mum into his chest; Ron's standing at the door with an important looking man clad in black robes.  I can tell my brother is barely suppressing his tears; his eyes are watering.  Angelina and Alicia are holding onto each other and bawling like babies.  I swallow hard over the newly formed lump the size of a quaffle in my throat.

            "Oh no," I breathe before bounding up the stairs, not minding to brother Mum's "no running in the house" rule.  I throw myself onto my bed as soon as I make it to my room.  I pounded my fists into my lavender pillow, tears cascading down my pale cheeks all the while.

            "Oh God!  Why'd they have to die!  Damn that bleeding war!  Damn Voldemort…that bastard!  How could he and his stupid deatheaters do this to me!"

            Through all my cries of anguish, it's a miracle I can hear someone gently tapping on my door.

            "Come in," I choke out between sobs. The tear-stained face of my Mum appears through the opened door.  She takes one look at me and rushes in to scoop me up in her arms.  We just sat there on my bed rocking back and forth.  A large pool of tears was beginning to appear on my comforter.  Oh who cares if it drowns!  

            "Oh Ginny."  

            Mum could barely speak.

            "Fred and George aren't coming back…my babies are never…coming…back thanks to that awful Lestrange woman" she managed to squeak out before bursting out into another round of tears.  

            "I hugged Mum again.  So it was Bellatrix Lestrange who had murdered my beloved twin brothers.  She was the deatheater to kill Sirius Black, I remembered.  She sent somebody's parents to Saint Mungo's too, if I recall correctly…Neville Longbottom's?  Yeah his.  I clench my fist, still seething with anger.  'Oooh that bitch…'  I thought to myself.  'If this bloody war is still going on by the time I graduate Hogwarts then I'm going to kill her myself!'  

            My anger wasn't enough to stop my tears for long, obviously, because before I knew it, I was back to weeping with Mummy.  I know our Weasley family will never be the same without our pranksters… 


End file.
